galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Wiki Rules
The Galaxy on Fire Wiki thanks your arrival and/or contribution and hopes you stay with us! However, in order to do so, there are certain rules you must abide by. If you witness anyone ''breaking these rules, do not hesitate to report it to any figure of authority on this wiki; we will look into it and take care of it for you. 'Please note all rule offenses are subject to the punishment system unless otherwise stated.' '''General note: If you are unsure of anything, please do not hesitate to contact an Admin for help.' Article One - Social Behavior 'Comments' This Wiki is a free community, so say what you want. However, please avoid saying rude, disrespectful, sexual, or creepy comments. If you think you can get one past us, think again; we see all forum activity, and so does everyone else. Please keep comments to a PG-13 level. We would appreciate it if you cens*r any strong language. Behavior Just like the comments area, we can't really tell you what to do and how to do it, so feel free to do what you want. But please avoid acting hostile and/or rude towards other members, and please show respect to the administrators. Their place here is to help. They want to see peace on this wiki, and if not peace then excitement. Keep your spirits! Roleplay A lot of users here are pretending to be someone they aren't so we don't have much against roleplaying. However, don't use roleplaying as an excuse to be hostile or mean to someone. (i.e. Don't be like Trunt Harval and tell someone to "Die already!") Usernames All names must be appropriate. Any harsh, sexual, or otherwise offending or vulgar names will not be tolerated. Admins will deal with users accordingly. Article Two - Wiki Content Page Edits & Vandalism All information on this wiki should be and will be Galaxy on Fire related. This is a Galaxy on Fire wiki and the information on it should comply as such. But this is a free-for-all wiki, so as long as it's in the relevant zone of content and it's not blatant vandalism, feel free to contribute and edit anything you would like! Forum Posts It should go without saying that forum posts should be in their respective category. If you cannot find a category for your post, send it to the General Discussion or ask us to create a board for it. Social Behavior applies here just as much as anywhere, so keep it civil. Do not make hostile posts - we don't need that here. Blog Posts Rules for Blog Posts are very similar to that of Forum Posts, the main difference being that there are no categories to sort them in. Spoilers If you are adding spoiler content, it is required that you check the page you're editing to see if it has our 'Spoiler' Template. This is effective for blog posts, FanFiction, and official articles. For Forum posts, the SPOILER tag must be at the front of your title.We love your content, but don't spoil it for everybody else! Article Three - Media Videos & Pictures Videos & Pictures uploaded must be Galaxy on Fire related unless you want to use some special media for your user profile. Do not upload inappropriate photos like offensive or sexual jokes. Off-topic memes are allowed if both the text and the background image are appropriate and either on your user page or in the Off-Topic area of our Forum. Special case videos and photos may be uploaded after administrator approval. Advertising & Links to Other Websites Links to other websites to a certain extent is advertising and is therefore prohibited. You may not advertise other websites - this will automatically lead to your 2nd Offense. These websites include sites that give you free ingame currency, sites that allow you to hack any Galaxy on Fire game, and sites that offer any form of hack or currency. Article Four - Authority Positions Please note that now the Wiki is inactive, nomination requests will automatically be rejected. Please do not ask to become an admin. This section is still here for archive use only. Thank you! Nominations Nomination positions come in three forms: Administrator, Bureaucrat, or Chat Moderator. You may nominate yourself or someone else (with their approval). But in order to do so you or that person must have followed all of these requirements: Requirements *1. You need to have been active on the wiki for at least four months. *2. You need to have at least 1000 edits; 250 of which need to be on articles. Remember, don't simply grind edits to meet requirements. This will not automatically make you elligible. You need to be dedicated! *3. You need support from at least six other users or a staff member via forum. *4. You have to be in good community standing (no rude comments, mean intent, etc.) *5. You cannot have been temporarily and/or permanently blocked on this or any other Wiki for legitimate reasons. Formatting the Post Please state the position you are applying for in bold in the first like of the post so we know what you want. Then ask yourself these questions and answer them accordingly in your post: *1. Why do you want to be an ? *2. What prior experience do I have with Wikia, being a leader, or coding? *3. What should be improved on this Wiki/How can I improve this Wiki? *4. Am I going to stay loyal to this Wiki, or leave because it goes quiet? Remember, being an administrator requires dedication, so expect to be asked other questions by the current administrators; they can't just accept you for what you have posted. Supporting a Nominee If you see another user wanting to become an admin, please do not blindly give your +1. Instead, think about why you are supporting them. *Do you think they would be a good admin? *Are they responsible enough? *How long have you known them, and can you trust them? *Are you supporting them just because they are your friend? (This is not a legitimate reason!) If you have thought this through and wish to support the nominee in a legitimate fashion, reply to their forum post with +1. However, if you do not believe they should be promoted, reply with '-1'. Please, please remember - consider whether or not the Wiki needs another authority position at the current time. You're becoming an admin/bureaucrat/etc. not for personal gain, but to help out the Wiki as a whole. Don't just nominate yourself because you fancy the job. We don't want meaningless nominations. Thank you! Punishment System 1st Offense: Warning 2nd Offense: 2nd Warning 3rd Offense: Final Warning with a 3-day Block 4th Offense: 1-month Block, after which the offender has a 6-month cooldown period* 5th Offense: Permaban, IP-Block *If a user commits a 5th offence in the 6-month cooldown, the respective punishment will be enforced. But if the user commits a mild offence after 6 months, the punishment system will reset. However, admins can choose the severity of the punishment, in certain cases. Spoilers If an article must have spoilers, please use the tag before any spoilers. *Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore has been out for over a month now. Spoilers are fine to post, but you still must use the tag. **Spoiling with the intention of ruining the experience for other players will result in punishment 3. If continued after the ban, punishment 4 will ensue. After this ban, the cooldown period won't be in effect, and the punishment system will reset. This is simply so all players can experience the game for themselves. Spoiling is not fun, nor fair. ----- This rule page is free to edit for administrators and higher. Just be sure to alert other admins that you are making these changes. Just remember to follow these rules and your time on the Galaxy on Fire Wiki will be extremely enjoyable! Category:Miscellaneous